victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinjin Van Cleef
Sinjin Van Cleef is a rather odd student who attends Hollywood Arts. Characteristics Sinjin is known for his chewed food locker at Hollywood Arts Academy. He has, on several cases, interacted with the main characters, usually in a way that freaks them out. His talent is unknown. In "Pilot" and "Tori the Zombie", he has been seen working with the effects (lighting and music) of plays and rehearsals. Appearances *His first appearance was in the Pilot where he worked backstage in the big showcase. *He then appears in The Bird Scene and shows Tori his locker. *He asks Jade if she wants a boyfriend after she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck *He afterwards appears in Wi-Fi in the Sky requesting to join the wifi chat, where is revealed to be in Jade house. *He also appears in survival of the hottest where he's in the kiddie pool. *He appears in Robarazzi for the interview that Robbie tried to get for the slap talking about his collection president's reletives teeth. This apparently creeps out Rex. Also, in the studio where Robbie was doing his blog, he was recording with a camera. *He is known for his odd collection of famous peoples' teeth. Relationship with Main Characters Tori Vega In "The Bird Scene" Sinjin shows Tori his locker which makes her run away after he explains its meaning. In "The Birthweek Song", he offers Tori a bobblehead that looks like him as a birthweek present for Trina, to which Tori says "My dad´s a cop." Sinjin replies, "Moving on." and leaves. In "Survival of the Hottest ", when Sinjin passes out in a kiddie pool Robbie suggests Tori should give him mouth-to-mouth and Tori reacts by saying, "he's fine" and running away, leaving him to do it himself. Tori appears to dislike him, or just get grossed out by him on occasions. Jade West Sinjin has an obvious crush on Jade. In "The Birthweek Song" Sinjin says, "Jade is so pretty." Jade reacts by saying, "3, 2, 1..." scaring him away. In "Jade Dumps Beck", he offers himself as her new boyfriend. In "Tori the Zombie", he is seen pressing the "Disco" button, causing Jade to insult him. ("15 years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!") In Jade Dumps Beck, He and another nerd walk up to Jade's table, Jade looks up and growls, "No!" And Sinjin and the other nerd walk away. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", he sneaks into Jade's house. Jade discovers him at her house when she finds a lamp that looks like her's in his Wi-Fi chat screen in the background. Cat Valentine At the end of Robarazzi, Cat is seen asking Sinjin out to get a hold of his credit card so she can use it to buy more items from the sky store catalog. He says yes. Trivia *Originally, Dan Schneider planned for Sinjin to have only one appearance, but went back on the idea. *Sinjin collects teeth from relatives of past presidents. *His name seems to be taken from World of Warcraft (Sen'jin, a low-level troll village and VanCleef, the boss of a low-level dungeon). *In The Slap.com Rex has more fans than him *It is revealed that Sinjin does not have a cell phone. *Sinjin is a parody of Fregley from "Diary of a Wimpy Kid". *He, alongside with Andre, never kissed anyone on-screen. *As a reference to his hobby, his laptop background is four rotted teeth. (He probably made it himself.) *Sinjin is desperate for a girlfriend. An example is in "Robarazzi" at the end when he gets overexcited and get a phone when Cat flirts with him and asks to call her sometime (oblivious of the fact that she is using him.) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Images of Sinjin Van Cleef Category:Pairings